


God Jul, Pappa

by chemicalburnfromthespiralperm



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human!Seric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm/pseuds/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Eric on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Jul, Pappa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octomoosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octomoosey/gifts).



"Eric, it's four in the morning, what are you doing awake?"

"Jet lag," he replies, curling his long fingers around the width of his coffee mug. The steam spins in the air above him, and he sighs, gazing out of their kitchen window at the snow steadily falling on their front lawn. "Couldn't sleep." 

He hears Sam yawn behind him, his bare feet padding on the ground as he walks up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Eric's middle and resting his chin on Eric's shoulder. Eric gratefully leans into his warmth, can imagine Sam's sleep-mussed hair in a tizzy on top of his head, and Eric smiles softly into his drink.

"Smells good," he whispers, his breath hot against Eric's neck. "Talk to me, Eric. You got back from Sweden two days ago. You can't possibly still be jet lagged. What's wrong? Is this about Ben?" 

Eric shakes his head, but it is about Ben. The entire Winchester clan in asleep in the den of their home, Dean and Lisa sprawled out on a giant air mattress, their son, Ben, nestled between them, John and Mary took the guest bed, and Eric's family is back in Sweden, probably drinking and having a grand time. He loves Sam's family, he does, their his own at this point, but seeing the dazed look on four-year-old Ben's face a midst the Christmas cheer makes Eric's heart ache for a child of his own.

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes." Eric sighs. "I love them, you know I do-"

"I know. They love you, too. I know you miss Stockholm. Maybe next year we can spend the holidays there?"

Eric doesn't answer, just breathes into his mug and takes a long drink, the liquid almost too hot but soothing down his throat. It warms him from the inside out.

"It's not about where we spend the holidays."

"Then what's wrong? You better hurry and tell me, though. Last year Dean said Ben was up at five to unwrap presents. We've barely got an hour." Sam turns Eric around in his arms and there's a tired smile on his face. There's so much love in his eyes for Eric that it makes Eric's heart full to bursting and he swears it almost does as he leans up and presses a kiss to Sam's lips.

"How long have we been married?"

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Merry Christmas, Sam, I've already forgotten our anniversary after two years."

"Shut up!" he says around a laugh, shoving Sam lightly. "It's been two years, right? Two of the best years of my life. Dean and Lisa have Ben with another already on the way. Pam just had her third... I want a family with you, Sam."

He's expecting more of a reaction from Sam, not a knowing sigh. He's expecting words, laughter, maybe a shake of his head, but not this.

"Eric, you have to ruin everything, don't you?" Okay, he wasn't expecting that, but... "Stay here. I'll be right back." He watches Sam disappear into the family room where the tree is, and he returns with a small box. "Merry Christmas, you silly viking. Open it." Sam hands over a box wrapped with tasteful red paper, shiny and new, with a red ribbon to match. Clearly Sam didn't wrap this, or it wouldn't have looked as nice, and he chuckles through his uncertainty as he slides his finger under the hem. The paper falls easily, and what's revealed underneath it is a picture frame with a... sonogram...?

"Sam, what the fuck is this?" The bite in Eric's tone is harsher than he means it to be but there's a fucking SONOGRAM in his hands and he might probably pass out.

"It's your son. Or daughter. Sookie's three months pregnant. It's not hers, it's ours. I wanted to surprise you in the morning in front of everyone... but you have to ruin everything." Sam pauses. "Come June 15th... we're going to be a family."

Eric thinks he's died. He's certain of it. He's not aware that he's speaking until Sam is answering his question.

"I'm... I'm gonna be a daddy?"

Sam laughs with tears in his eyes and nods. "You're gonna be a daddy. Eric... we're gonna be parents."

"I'm... I'm gonna be a dad! YOU'RE GONNA BE A DAD!" He's too loud for four am but he doesn't care, he just wraps his arms around Sam and picks him up, crying through his laughter. He's pissed that they kept this from him but he's overjoyed because it's actually real, it's happening and it's true and it's real and he has no idea how they managed to keep something like a PREGNANCY from him, but God damnit he's in love and he has a best friend that would have a BABY for him and he's about to be a father with his husband, his lover, the love of his life, his everything and he's so deliriously happy that he can't fucking see straight and he's pretty sure he's kissed the entire life out of Sam. 

"Sammy!" comes a harsh whisper from the den. "Shut the fuck up! You're gonna wake-"

"CHRISTMASCHRISTMASCHIRSTMAS DADDY DADDY MOMMY WAKE UP IT'S CHIRSTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"-Ben. God damnit... OKAY, OKAY, I'M UP!"

Eric and Sam laugh into each other's mouths, their lips relentless against each other's, kisses never ending even when Dean walks past them with curses on his lips. John and Mary wander in eventually, wondering what all the fuss is about, and Sam just pulls away, stars in his eyes as he gazes down at Eric.

"Merry Christmas, daddy."

"Merry Christmas, pappa."


End file.
